


Klance

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Keith misses dinner, Lance has to find him. He finds him sick in bed, and both decide to tell their teammates about their relationship. Fluffy one shot. Established Klance. Now with chapter two!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. 
> 
> Author Note: This is established Klance. Also Keith and Lance will be slightly OOC, considering this is fluffy.

"Klance"

 

It was dinnertime at the Castle of Lions, and almost everyone was gathered in the dining hall. Hunk brought out lots of different dishes for everyone to have for dinner. Allura looked around and asked, "Where's Keith?"

Shiro sighed. "He's probably training. Lance, could you go get him?"

Lance looked longingly at the food Hunk was still bringing out. "Why do I have to get him? It's his fault for losing track of time!"

"Just get him," Shiro ordered.

Lance grumbled under his breath as he left the dining room. He entered the training room and was surprised to find it empty. Where was Keith? He decided to check his room. He quickly traversed the castle, and instead of knocking, he opened the door. He spied Keith laying in bed, asleep. He crept closer and brushed a hand against Keith's forehead. He was cold. He put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, effectively rousing him.

Keith's eyes opened halfway and landed on the Blue Paladin. "Lance?"

Lance sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, baby. Are you all right? You're missing dinner."

Keith shook his head. "I'm not hungry, sweetheart. I don't feel good. You should go eat though."

"No. You're my boyfriend, and it's part of my job to take care of you."

Keith slowly sat up and leaned against Lance. "Thank you, Lance. I love you."

Lance kissed the top of Keith's head, took off his hoodie, and put it on his boyfriend. "I love you too, Mullet."

"Everyone is going to start wondering where you are."

"Let them. I am not leaving your side." Lance guided Keith back to the bed, pulling the blanket up over the sick Paladin. "We should tell everyone about us anyway. I'm tired of pretending to hate you."

Keith's eyes were half closed. "We should do it together, sweetheart."

"You are too sick to be out of bed, baby. I will tell them later on in the lounge. I want you to stay in bed."

Keith pouted. "I guess."

Lance leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "It wasn't up for debate, baby."

Keith didn't respond, because he had fallen back asleep. Lance couldn't help playing with Keith's hair. Despite popular belief, Lance loved his boyfriend's hair. He played with the mullet while making sure he was asleep before leaving the room. Lance walked into the lounge where the other five people were. Shiro looked up at Lance's arrival. "You took forever. Did you find Keith?"

"Yes. He and I decided-" Lance was cut off by the doors opening. Everyone looked at who entered the room. It was Keith, who was wearing both his and Lance's jackets. Lance quickly got up and approached his boyfriend. The following conversation was whispered. "What are you doing up out of bed?"

"I wanted to be here with you when you tell them."

"You should be in bed, baby. You're still sick."

"Let me stay, sweetheart. I will lay on the couch. I just want to be with you."

"All right." Lance guided Keith to the couch. The Blue Paladin sat down, and the Red Paladin laid down with his head on Lance's lap. The sharpshooter was keenly aware of everyone's gaze on him and his boyfriend. "To start at the beginning, Keith wasn't training but is sick. I checked on him like Shiro said and found him in his room. I decided to stay with him until he fell back to sleep. Before that he and I decided to tell you guys some news." Lance started playing with Keith's hair. "We are dating."

Shiro grinned. "I knew all ready."

Pidge fixed her glasses. "It was obvious."

"Everyone could tell," Hunk added. Allura just smiled, and Coran nodded.

Lance let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I don't have to pretend to hate Keith anymore." Lance gathered the sick Paladin in his arms and stood up. "I am taking him back to his room and won't be back out till morning."

"Night, Lance. Get better, Keith," Shiro called out.

Lance carried his boyfriend back to his room and laid him on the bed. He took both of their boots off and climbed in next to him to help keep him warm. He pulled the blanket up over both of them. "Go back to sleep, love. I will be here with you all night."

Keith rolled over, and Lance wrapped his arms around him, causing Keith to snuggle deeper into the embrace and sigh. "I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Keith."

Fin


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has indeed gotten sick from taking care of Keith, so Keith returns the favor and takes care of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Klance. Both Keith and Lance are OOC seeing as this is fluffy, but slightly less than chapter one.

"Klance" 

Chapter Two

 

Keith looked around the breakfast table. "Where's Lance?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Pidge asked.

Keith blushed and got up. "I'm going to check on him."

Keith left the dining area and walked to Lance's room. He entered without knocking, and his heart broke at the scene. Lance was curled up on his side and was sweating immensely. Keith approached the bed and sat down next to Lance. "Lance? Are you awake?"

Lance blearily opened his eyes. "Keith?"

Keith brushed Lance's bangs out of his face. "Hey, sweetheart."

"I don't feel good, baby."

"I know, Lance. I'm here for you though."

"Can I cuddle you?"

Keith slid under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Lance. The Red Paladin kissed Lance's too hot forehead.  "Of course you can. I love you, Lance."

"I love you, too, Keith." Lance snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. 

"Did I get you sick, sweetheart?" Keith asked, carding his fingers through Lance's sweat soaked hair.

"I don't know, baby, but I don't blame you anyway." Lance leaned into Keith's touch.

"You're so sweet when you're sick."

"Be nice, baby," Lance whined.

Keith kissed Lance's cheek. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

Lance cuddled against his slightly shorter boyfriend's chest. Lance mumbled something into Keith's chest. Keith chuckled and asked him to repeat himself.

Lance looked up. "Stay with me, baby, please."

Keith smiled. "I intended to."

Keith wrapped his arms around the Blue Paladin and lulled his boyfriend back into sleep and followed suite

Fin


End file.
